The field of the invention is earthquake reinforcing devices and the invention is directed more particularly to reducing the chance of a brick chimney toppling during an earthquake.
It is well known that a major damage to residential structures during an earthquake is caused by the toppling of the top portion of unreinforced brick chimneys. Such chimneys are commonly present in older houses. While brick has a high degree of strength in compression, the bond between the brick and mortar is not particularly strong so that the during an earthquake which typically involves a side to side movement, such chimneys typically break at the roof line and the bricks and upper portion of the chimney fall and can cause serious damage to property and to humans who might be in the vicinity. In most earthquakes the lower portion of the chimney which is supported in the wall of the structure does not fall and only the unsupported portion above the roof line is affected.
A device for protecting the top of a chimney is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 726,160. A construction unit assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,733. Neither of these patents are directed to earthquake preparedness.